User talk:XxAkumuxX
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Harumi is still has good! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vector E. Cramp Hi There Hello. Wow how many people have I said hi to? How is your day today? :) LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 06:23, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I really like your onion wiki, especially Morronion. I am fine! How are you? XxAkumuxX (talk) 13:43, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I'm glad somebody else likes it. :) I'm good. Morronion is my fave XD Morronion is the smartest name ever. But what if he never went to onion kingdom and got the onion sword? Would the preonionment be alive still!?¬¬11!!!//// XxAkumuxX (talk) 13:34, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh my yes it would be alive. But then how would possessonion go? I need to ask Quinton1721 about this. Wait hang on is it preeminonion or preonionment? So many questions! LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:02, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Personally I like Preeonionment. XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:41, March 2, 2018 (UTC) YOOO CHECK MY BADES I JUST MADE THE 180,000TH EDIT ON THIE WIKI OMGMGMGMGMMGGMMGGMGMGM I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS THAT BADGE WEKJFKEJRFKEKEJKEJ XxAkumuxX (talk) 21:03, March 2, 2018 (UTC) I didn't know Morro's birthday was June 29. I will remember that now. �� That's a day after my brother's. Oh well I've missed Morro's birthday a few times. �� LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 05:55, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Silly Nex, that's my birthday! XxAkumuxX (talk) 00:49, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Oh I know! :) I was messing around XD LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 04:47, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Doh, you! >:) XxAkumuxX (talk) 22:21, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Message You are not a "disgusting broken pile of trash," you (hopefully) do not live in a trash can, and you are an awesome and amazing person. ( and a great chat and content moderator) ;) Forgot the tildes Quinton1721 (talk) 23:48, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. I've decided to stay on wiki. Don't mind the bad vibes. XxAkumuxX (talk) 12:44, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Please do not leave the wiki. You are a cool person that doesn't need to talk trash about themself. Akumu. Can you make a shrine of the almighty Lord Morro? NinjaLloyd09 Re: Hi! Hello! How are you? Buddermeow (talk) 22:39, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi Bud! I'm fine, what about you? XxAkumuxX (talk) 22:48, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Oh, I've been busy with life and the Wiki. (btw, are you sure you're okay? I remember you said you have depression and know when some people say they're fine, they're actually not.) Buddermeow (talk) 23:35, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Yes, well. The wiki actually makes me feel good, I have amazing friends on here and I couldn't ever leave. XxAkumuxX (talk) 23:39, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Glad to hear you're enjoying the Wiki ^-^ Buddermeow (talk) 23:43, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I love the wiki. I never edit though because I don't want to ruin pages though. I edited Bizarro Jay once. Also on Garma Mecha Man page some kid wrote a story not real info, not even using grammar. XxAkumuxX (talk) 23:46, April 13, 2018 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/j50c9d here. screenshots. XxAkumuxX (talk) 23:49, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I fixed the grammar errors but I'm not sure if the info's accurate to the movie since I've only watched it once, but thanks for letting me know. Buddermeow (talk) 00:08, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Me either. I think I'm getting it as a DVD so I'll watch it back and fix the page. Also I got the lucky 180,000th edit and 196,000th edit! Idk how this is possible! XxAkumuxX (talk) 00:11, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Congratz! The badge is obtained by the 1,000th edit and every 1,000 after that. Replying on forums, etc. counts as an edit. Buddermeow (talk) 00:15, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Lol thank you! If you ever need help like editing a page and you can't come to me, I'm always open to edit stuff. XxAkumuxX (talk) 00:22, April 14, 2018 (UTC) LOL I freken LOVE the Onion whip :D -Zanefan1 Trevor Yes, he is blocked for a week.Ninja72 (talk) 12:24, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank god.XxAkumuxX (talk) 12:30, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I did block him. If he were to come back and continue harrassing anyone, he's in for a longer ban. Buddermeow (talk) 14:02, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. XxAkumuxX (talk) 14:16, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Signature Hi XxAkumuxX, Well, I haven't before, but I have a fairly good knowledge of code so I think I could! What would you like? TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:31, May 6, 2018 (UTC) What could you do? Because I actually have no idea, my ideas are probably too advanced or too simple lol. XxAkumuxX (talk) 09:50, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Colors, sizes, fonts, text decorations, text shadows, and I could easily find out more. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 23:04, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Could you do like a signature of my name in grey saying I don't like people but you can message me Also, I was on Corrupt a Wish and I normally corrupted a wish being happy and some kid called me mean. I said i'm sick of people calling me mean i have problems they don't understand. and got this off of a user. https://prnt.sc/jel4o3 Are you sure you want to say that? You seem nice; I like you and others do as well! Anyway, do you have any text decorations in mind, or a different shade of gray for the user talk link? Hm . . . I've checked that out and that person shouldn't have called you mean, but I think you can forgive him and proceed with the game. It's not a banning offense, I don't think. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:50, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Yeah it's okay now I forgave him. Also yeah maybe like a font like this (�������� ��������) XxAkumuxX (talk) 15:31, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Okay, so you still want that? I'll get to it soon! Okay, I'm glad. How do you like this? I don't like people but you can message me The code is: I don't like people but you can message me You use the "Preferences" tab to change your signature, and make sure to click the check for "I want to use wikitext in my signature." TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:29, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I don't like people' ''but you can message me 15:30, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Any time! However, I you are missing the very start of your signature, three single quotes ("'"). Profile pic Is your profile pic you? If it is you look very nice. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 13:18, May 9, 2018 (UTC) No. I wishh it was. I might actually take a picture of me with a kai mask on.. XxAkumuxX (talk) 13:30, May 9, 2018 (UTC) My hair Akumu. Get out of my hair XD LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 23:36, May 19, 2018 (UTC) OK I'M IN YOUR CLOSET XD Akumu I don't like people' ''but you can message me 23:42, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Holy crap. *opens closet* AKUMU GET OUTTA MY CLOSET! Hang on my closet is too small and messy for people to be in it. O_O LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 23:45, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Eats your clothes YUM YUM YUM CHEWITY CHEW I don't like people' but you can message me 23:48, May 19, 2018 (UTC) What am I supposed to wear now?! LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 23:54, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Gives rags This I don't like people' but you can message me 00:15, May 20, 2018 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Me gonna wear a ninja costume instead. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 00:24, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Morro Who here agrees with me that it would have been smarter for Morro to posses someone else rather than Lloyd? That way he would be able to get his revenge more effectively. Sorry, who are you and why did you post this on my talk page? I don't like people' but you can message me 21:57, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Help Quinton Now As soon as possible, come to Onion Chat....it's very important... Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 03:51, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Baldipedia XD.... Wanna chat on here or Onion? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 20:35, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Akumu... Akumu... I'd never want to stop being your friend...ever...not in a million years... Will you keep being my friend? :( LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 23:15, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Friends, yes. But I'm never going to be friends with Lloyd again. After that death threat he doesn't deserve my time or friendship. - Akumu I don't like people' but you can message me 23:20, June 23, 2018 (UTC) You're 100% right Thank you Akumu. I was really worried. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 23:22, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Please come on chat. I don't like people' but you can message me 23:23, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey....I'm sorry...I'm grounded... I hope you aren't mad...to be honest, I'm mad at myself for getting grounded..... I hope you are still my friend.... Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 01:44, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Birthday Happy 15th birthday.Ninja72 (talk) 07:27, June 29, 2018 (UTC) 1 year younger XD but thanks anyway! I don't like people' ''but you can message me 23:38, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Well, your infobox on your userpage used to say that you are a normal 14 year old https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxAkumuxX?diff=prev&oldid=257869, and that is why I thought that :D.Ninja72 (talk) 10:47, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Bye Hey, just saw that you are leaving. Good luck with your future, you will be missed, you were a good chat moderator and friend. But can I ask, why are you leaving? Is it because of that argument you have had with Quinton on chat, while I was away.Ninja72 (talk) 16:28, July 11, 2018 (UTC) RE:Dark Samurai Hi, Akumu. The Dark samurai category was not added recently and is not a spam category. It is about these guys https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Samurai.[[User:Ninja72|Ninja72]] (talk) 13:55, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Beastblox21 (talk) 03:15, August 11, 2018 (UTC)oh hi akumu, un ban me,read the blocked thread and you will find out why